Zoroark's Side of Things
by Zorua Illusion
Summary: This is Cartoon Network's Zoroark: Master of Illusions from Zoroark's point of view. It doesn't have an intro. Has an epilouge I made up. This was witten long before I had a Fanfiction account, but it was my reason for getting one.
1. Chapter 1

"Go, Zoroark! Show the city your illusions! Strike fear into the hearts of the citizens!" the evil man told me. I don't want to do this, but I don't think I have a choice. I looked up at the thing that showed my baby Zorua. He looked so sad and scared. Maybe if I listened to evil man, he'll let Zorua go. I roared and hopped my way across the ocean to the city. In the city, evil man's words resounded inside my head. I took the forms of the legendary beasts- Raikou, Enti, and Suicune- and started destroying the city. After that, I jumped on a roof. Then I saw my little baby Zorua. I ran towards it, hoping to be reunited, but a box that shocked me (no pun intended) came around me. I knew I was heading back to the flying boat, but I was too weak to try to break the box.

_Zorua, stay strong,_ I thought to myself. I had forgotten how to use Telepathy, not that it would help me. My little baby…. I hope he's okay…..

**And that's the first chapter! I love this movie, even though a bit of the ending and the beginning was cut out. I thought **_**Hey! Zoroark is an important character that doesn't get much action till the end of the movie! Why not make her appreciated a bit more by writing her movie in her point of view?**_** Henceforth, the first chapter was written. I really hope a lot of people want to catch Zoroark/ Zorua in Pokémon Black/ White. You can get Zoroark by transferring one of the Shiny Beasts (Raikou, Enti, and Suicune) into Pokémon Black/ White. You have to fight her (for it is a her). She is level 20. You can get Zorua by transferring Celebi into Pokémon Black/ White. You don't have to fight him. Yes, it's a him, just like the movie. I don't know what his level is. Reviews are welcome!**

**Zorua: **_**(using Telepathy) What she said! I hope to be your friend! **_


	2. Chapter 2

I heard my little baby Zorua cry out.

I had been trying to break this box open, but to no avail. When I heard my pup cry out, I knew he was in danger. I found the strength to break out of the box. I destroyed the roof of the flying boat and jumped up. But when I got on top of the roof, I saw the three legendary Beasts. They looked a little different from my illusions… but this was no time for pondering. I dodged all of their attacks and ran into town. I kept running, releasing some attacks while doing so. Don't they know I'm only trying to protect my baby Zorua? Can't they just leave me alone? Eventually, I made it to a fountain where all the legendary beasts surrounded me. I trapped them in an illusion of purple vine covered thorns. People came, but I paid no attention. A bright light appeared at my feet, causing me to lose my concentration and the illusion faded. At the same time, the light faded and a Mightyena, Tangrowth, and several grass, normal, and bug type Pokémon surrounded me and the legendary beasts. I was a bit confused, but I think they were trying to explain I wasn't their enemy to the beasts. I ran towards where I heard a familiar voice. Time for some revenge…

**And there's the second chapter! I know the chapters are short, but remember Zoroark doesn't really have a major part in the movie till near the end (which sucks), and she doesn't really have anything to fight for, except Zorua. Review!**

**Zoroark: **_**ROAR!**_** (True enough. What she said!)**


	3. Chapter 3

I ran towards where evil man and his Pokémon were battling people that smelled of my pup. I used my dark Psybeam (you know how regular Psybeam is rainbow? Well, it's the same thing, only Zoroark's is black/purple) to knock out his bee-like Pokémon and attract attention to me. My attack missed, but just barely. I slashed his Scizor with my claws and used my Night Burst **(I have no clue what this move really is, so I'm sticking with this for now)** attack. I stood there for a minute, trying to figure out where my baby Zorua was. I heard him cry out. He sounded like he was… scared and… hurt. This was the last straw. No one threatens my baby. NO ONE. I ran off in the direction of the stadium, trying to find my baby Zorua. I ran through trees, bushes, and shrubs, not being really careful about where I stepped. My Zorua was in trouble. Nothing mattered except him. I ran and found the Evil Man. I charged towards him, but he pulled out Zorua on an electric leash.

"Stop right there Zoroark," Evil Man said evilly (fits, doesn't it?).

"Zorua!" a strange voice called out. He couldn't move because of Mismagicus's Psychic.

"One step closer and this little one is no more." Then Evil Man shocked my baby Zorua to prove his point. As my Zorua's screams of pain went on, the more infuriated I became with Evil Man. Why can't he fight me, instead of putting my baby Zorua in pain?

_ I guess there isn't much time left for me… _Zorua stated using Telepathy.

"Shuppet, clean this up," Evil Man said, walking towards a green light. Shuppet used its Thunderbolt on me, and then used its Shadow Ball, slamming me against a tree.

"Zoroark! Pika!" A Pikachu and the strange voice cried out. Then Evil Man went on about how he doesn't care about what happens to Crown City, as long as his future seeing abilities grow. His claw went into my fake time ripple, and started giving him false energy. I had made an illusion, hoping that he wouldn't see through it with that strange device on his wrist. He didn't.

"Ha-ha! Victory is mine!" Kodi said. Then, right in the middle of all the plants dying, everything stopped for a second, then went in reverse and reveled the real time ripple, about 100 yards down from where we were standing. I smiled.

_ Gotcha,_ I thought. He acted surprised when he noticed his illusion canceller was broken. I walked up and leaned on a tree. I was very tired. I saw Zorua get up and start to walk to me slowly. I did the same thing. However, just before we were about to be reunited, I jumped behind Zorua, taking a secretive Shadow Ball aimed for him. I barely managed to get up when Evil Man used his electric leash on me.

"How dare you trick me," he said angrily while shocking me, "for what you've done, you're going to pay!" I somehow managed to get both of my arms up and use my Dark Psywave to repel the electricity and hit Evil Man.

"Yeah, Zoroark!" the strange voice said.

"Piplupilup!" I heard. I didn't care much about what happened next. All I knew was that Mismagius was K.O. I knocked out Shuppet with my Dark Psywave. Evil Man tried to stumble to the time ripple, saying "The time ripple will be mine!" Before he could reach it, however, the three legendary beasts surrounded him, forcing him to run into the stadium. I was exhausted. I fell over, not having the strength to stand. I sensed all the people and Pokémon gather around me, probably concerned for my well being. I used my illusions one last time to make Evil Man think he was safe. The illusion ended quickly. I had run out of energy.

_Zorua…. My little baby….be safe… be strong… become stronger… than me…_ was my last thought before I passed into a sleep that I might never wake up from.

**Oh….cliffhanger! Duh-duh-dun! Sorry, but I had to end it here! This is kind of Zoroark's last big "Hurrah!" before her almost-death! Just read the next chapter…..**

**Celebi: Celebi! Cele! Bi! (What she said! Review! Please!) **


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes. I saw Zorua standing there, looking surprised. I got up slowly. I was a bit groggy. I wondered how long I was asleep. I saw an illusion of our home. I guess Zorua made this after I became unresponsive. I saw Zorua, teary eyed. He looked at me, as if asking permission. I nodded. He leapt into my arms and started rubbing me exclaiming _ "Niema! I knew you were strong! I knew it!"_ while laughing. The illusion faded. I got a good look at Zorua's new friends. There were three boys and two girls. Zorua conversed with them, and Celebi swooped around our heads. Zorua also talked with him. Celebi swooped around the nearby bushes, making them bloom. Then he began to time travel.

_ Celebi! Thanks for everything!_ Zorua said. I let out a small, raspy roar to thank him as well. Celebi nodded, looking happy to help. Then green circles formed around him.

"Celebi is about to time travel," a mystery voice said.

_Celebi! I'll be your friend forever!_ Zorua called out to him. Zorua's friends agreed, saying they will be too. Celebi let out one last cry of happiness, and then time traveled away. We watched in awe. Then, we walked away. Evil Man still had to be taken care of….

**Next chapter is the epilogue! The last part of the movie and a bit more.**

**Raikou, Enti, and Suicune: **_**ROARRR! (Review! What she said!)**_


	5. Chapter 5

We sat in the chairs in the stadium, waiting for Evil Man to wake up. When he finally did, he looked at us. He walked backwards, trying to get away from the police officer Jenny. He tripped, and then slammed his fist on the ground in defeat. I roared at him. Then I and Zorua left to get on the ship that would take us back to our homeland. Since I doubted they would let us onto the ship, Zorua transformed into one of his friends- Ash, I remember- and I transformed into his Pikachu. We boarded the ship next to Zorua's friends. Two of Zorua's other friends, Brock and Dawn waved after us. We waved back. After a few seconds, the real Ash and Pikachu came up to the docks with food in his hands and yelled: "Hey! Zorua! Would you please stop looking like me already?" and then took a bite out of his food. Zorua laughed while one of his friends grabbed his tail, revealing his true form. I jumped up and destroyed my illusion, surprising his friends. I watched Zorua as he watched the docks. Suddenly-

"Zorua!" I turned a bit and watched as Ash, Dawn, and Brock ran to the edge of the docks. "We promise you we'll come and visit you in your region next Zorua! PIKA!" Ash and Pikachu called.

_ Ash,_ Zorua said to himself.

"Count on it, we can't wait! PIKAPIKAAA!" We watched the docks until we couldn't see them anymore.

**POKÉMON! POKÉMON! POKÉMON! POKÉMON! POKÉMON! POKÉMON! **

_A few weeks later….._

_Niema? What are you doing? _Zorua asked me. I was sitting there, staring at the wall of the cave, remembering that faithful time in Crown City.

_Remembering the times we were at Crown City._

_ The good or the bad times?_

_ Both._

_ Why not just the good times?_

_ With bad comes good, and with good comes bad. It's just the way it is, and cannot be changed, not even in illusions._ I explained. Zorua nodded, showing he understood.

_ When do you think Ash will come?_

_ In the next few days. I think I can sense him… we'll have to show him where we are…_ We were in our homeland- the Unova region. We were waiting for Ash to come, as he promised he would.

_ Alright! But how do we do that?_ Zorua asked me. I smiled. Zorua caught onto my meaning. He laughed. Ash was in for a surprise.

**And that's it! Thank you all for reviewing! Do you think I should make a sequel where Ash meets up with Zorua and Zoroark again? Tell me!**

_**Pikachu: Pika, Pika, Pikapi, Pikachupi, Pikachu! (What she said! If she gets one review saying she should make a sequel where Zorua, Zoroark, Ash, Dawn, Brock and I meet up again, she will! I want to meet Zorua again, so vote yes! Please?)**_


	6. AN

**Hey guys, me again! Few things:**

**First off, thank you to all those who reviewed and favorited! You guys make my day when you do that.**

**Secondly, ****yes, I will EVENTUALLY make a sequel t this story.**** However, I'm going to try to finish my Avatar stories first, so please bear with me. It will take a long time, but I'll try to remember to put up a chapter on here to tell you that the sequel's up.**

**Once again, thank you for your patience and support!**

**~Zorua Illusion**


End file.
